


I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Luxy Week 2020, Luxyweek2k20, M/M, Rare Pair, somewhat cracky, xy pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: All XY wanted was a little revenge. That’s all. Why couldn’t things just go as planned?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/XY (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26
Collections: Luxy Week 2020





	1. Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic for Luxy Week 2020. This fic is my little contribution to the rare pair that is luxy and this has really been a fun fic to write. I am very excited to share with you all my take on Luxy. 
> 
> Special thanks to the Adrien Protection Squad for helping me depict XY's character and with a lot of the content that will follow in these 7 chapters. 
> 
> Thank you to macaronsforchat for beta-ing this fic! 
> 
> This isn't mentioned until a few chapters later but just wanted to let you know that XY doesn't remember Luka from Silencer, but Silencer did occur!
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

“Look I would love to go and record music, but I’m getting my hair voluministically shiny today,” XY said to his agent over the phone. 

He couldn’t really remember why he even had an agent. His dad always took care of everything for him, from his popularity right down to his music. It didn’t make sense for XY to waste his agent’s time on something his dad already did. 

On the other end of the phone, his agent spluttered, not really forming a coherent word. At least not one XY could understand. Instead of letting him talk, XY interrupted, “You know what. I don’t really think I need you around anymore, so you’re…”

XY trailed off as a biker sped past him on the road. He wasn’t really sure what drew him to the biker. Perhaps it was how fast he was going, or maybe it was the lightning blue pieces of his hair. But XY knew it was those eyes, the ones that were a startling cerulean blue. They captivated him and reminded him of his favorite hair gel. The one that allowed him to shape his hair in a cone. 

He was snapped out of the moment when the biker sped right through a puddle. The puddle itself was pretty large, so it caused a large splash when the biker went through it. The splash ended up soaking XY completely, making his hair flop flat onto his face. The biker continued on as if he hadn’t just ruined XY’s hair and clothes.

“THAT WAS NOT CASH MONEY DUDE!!!” XY shouted at the biker. 

The biker ignored him, probably too scared to own up to his actions, but XY caught the name of the delivery company on the back. ‘Speed Bunnies.’ It sounded kind of sketch to XY, but it probably explained why the biker didn’t see him. But if the biker’s manager heard about what his employee did, then he would probably get fired. 

No, that wouldn’t work. If the manager was anything like the biker, his complaint would be ignored. 

If XY wanted revenge, he would have to do something himself. A good punishment would be to do the exact same thing to him. 

“Hello?? Xavier??” The muffled sounds from his phone reminded him of the conversation he was having. 

“I gotta go, Paul,” XY said, bringing the phone to his ear. 

“But my name is Ste-” 

\---

"Hello, this is Jarl, spelled with a ‘j’ pronounced as a ‘y’. Welcome to Speed Bunnies, may I take your order?" the man on the other line wheezed out. He sounded so bored and done with his job that XY couldn’t help but feel this was a cover for some shady business. 

"Yes, hi, is this where you guys sell meth?” He didn’t feel like beating around the bush. If he busted a whole meth operation, he would become even more famous. He could already imagine it: XY the talented singer and detective extraordinaire.

"Sir, this is a fried chicken store.” The man sighed. “I know our logo is questionable, but we do not sell meth.”

“Oh, well, in that case, can you send your blue-haired delivery boy, the cute one, to Le Grand Paris. I don’t care what he brings, just make sure it’s yummy. The order name is under Yves. Thanks,” XY instructed, hanging up on the guy, Yawn. It didn’t really matter. His plan was in motion. Now he just had to make sure that he had a bucket of water for the delivery guy. He’ll know what it’s like to have his clothes and hair ruined. 

\----

Maybe he shouldn’t have hung up on Jean. It had been about 45 minutes since XY had placed his order, and no one from the shop had appeared. 

Figuring they probably just ignored his order, XY stood from his spot behind a pillar. He bent down to pick up the bucket of water he had just for the blue-haired biker. He would just have to find someone else to dump the water on. It couldn’t go to waste.

Just as XY was about to make his way to the elevator, the same guy from before walked in with a large brown paper bag. He still had his helmet on which covered the top of his head, which made it hard for XY to get a good idea of what he looked like.

If the guy wasn’t good-looking enough, it would be pointless to dump the water on him, since he wouldn’t care about his appearance either way. After all, everything was dependent on him understanding what XY went through. 

XY quickly ducked back behind the pillar to avoid being spotted. The guy must’ve seen XY’s movement because he looked in the direction of the pillar. XY was able to catch his stunning blue eyes again. The sheer beauty of the eyes froze him in place, causing a flurry of emotions to run through him. 

The guy didn’t spot XY behind the pillar, so he continued on to the front desk. When he reached the receptionist, he dropped the paper bag on the counter and took off his helmet. 

It was like slow motion when he took off his helmet. The guy shook out his hair so dramatically; it was as if he was begging XY to run his fingers through it. 

“What are you doing?” a nasally voice asked from behind XY. 

Scrambling to turn around, XY almost spilled his bucket of water. He promptly became confused as he came face to face with a blonde Ladybug and red-headed Chat Noir with glasses. 

“Ladybug!? Chat Noir!? What are you doing here?” XY hoped that she hadn’t noticed him staring at the delivery boy. That would totally hurt his image. 

The girl flushed, almost embarrassed about something, but XY couldn’t fathom what Paris’ superhero would be embarrassed about. “I, uh, I am making sure there aren’t any akumas out and about. You looked awfully suspicious staring at that delivery boy, so I had to make sure.” She paused, thinking for a minute. “Don’t tell anyone I was here. Hawkmoth might catch on.”

XY nodded his head furiously in agreement. Satisfied, ‘Ladybug’ smiled and turned towards the elevator. 

“Uh, Ladybug, do you happen to know who that guy was?” He just wanted to get his revenge. This attempt didn’t work, but he was sure the next one would. Besides, it’s not like there’s something more to his want for revenge. 

“I don’t associate myself with pathetic delivery boys,” she responded. Flipping her hair, ‘Ladybug’ continued her walk to the elevator. ‘Chat Noir’ on the other hand hesitated following after his partner. 

“That’s, uh, that’s Luka Couffaine. I think he’s an aspiring musician,” ‘Chat’ informed him. XY was a bit surprised at his feminine sounding voice but didn’t think too much of it, and he ran off after his partner. 

He had what he needed. The name of his tormentor, Luka Couffaine. 

\----

After picking up his order from the front desk, XY headed upstairs to look up Luka. He was determined to learn everything about him, so he could find the perfect way to get him back. 

Three pages on Google later, XY learned that Luka was a guitarist in a band called Kitty Section. He found that he was about XY’s age. Based on the photos, he could tell that Luka was a ladies’ man. He was just that handsome. 

Pulling up the group’s website, XY scrolled through to see if there was any way he could meet this dude and learn more. A pop up for a concert in the park appeared on the page. He was about to close it but noticed that the ad was for Kitty Section, and the concert would be tomorrow. The perfect way to meet Luka to gather more information. 

Luka Couffaine had no idea what he was getting into when he splashed XY. 


	2. Heroics

XY groaned as his XY bobblehead alarm clock blasted _Paris_ , his latest single. Stretching his arm out, he attempted to turn it off, but he kept missing the bobblehead’s snooze button on its hair. 

XY let out a sigh as he sat up on his bed, shutting off the alarm and looking at the time. 8:30.

He couldn’t think of any reason why he would set his alarm to such an early hour. Especially since it was a Saturday. It made no sense to him. 

As his mind slowly became more awake, he remembered the blue-haired delivery boy from yesterday and how XY wanted to crash his charity concert today. It was something he didn’t want to miss cause he didn’t know when he would see the blue-haired wannabe again. 

The concert was at 9:00, and if he wanted to have a chance to see Luka, he would have to try and get there early. Which meant XY needed to leave for Place des Vogues now. Jumping out of bed and into the bathroom, XY quickly threw on his signature outfit and gelled up his hair into its signature coif. Double checking that he looked presentable, XY grinned and finger gunned at his reflection.

It was gonna be a great day, he could feel it. 

Satisfied with how he looked, XY walked out of his room and towards the elevator. The hallway was unusually quiet, causing him to tiptoe down the rest of the way. If people were being quiet then there had to be a good reason. Maybe there was a ghost, or maybe there was an axe murderer on the loose. 

All he knew is that he wanted out of the hallway and fast. Thankfully, the elevator was there when he pressed the down button. The doors opened, revealing his father. 

Great, someone he did NOT want to deal with this early in the morning. 

“XY! My boy!” his father said as XY joined him on the elevator. Bob Roth put his arm around XY’s shoulder and pulled him close. “I have some amazing plans for your career. We’re gonna hit the studio so it looks like you’re making music to shoo away those nasty rumors, and then we’ll find some interviews for you to do. It’s gonna be great publicity!”

XY nodded. “That sounds gucci. But I’m actually going to see some bands perform in the park today. Hopefully, I’ll find some inspiration.” He winked for emphasis. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but who knew what his little trip might bring him.

“Great! We’ll get on this publicity stuff some other time! Have fun finding ‘inspiration’.” The elevator doors opened, revealing the lobby of Le Grand Paris. “Take some good videos!” 

XY shook off the weird feeling that he always felt after having a conversation with his dad and continued his walk to the park. The walk itself wasn’t very long, but finding the place where they were having the concert took a while. 

It turned out that they rented out a small corner of the park and had formed a makeshift gate around the tiny performance area. 

There were two girls manning the gate entrance. A light-skinned girl with bluish looking hair and a darker-skinned girl with red ombre colored hair. They appeared to be collecting money from people as they walked in. XY didn’t really understand why, but charity concerts were weird.

XY checked his jacket pocket for any cash he had on him. While the two girls would likely let him in without any problem, it would probably be best if he didn’t cause a scene. He didn’t know what paparazzi would be around. 

Perhaps they might think he was being generous by giving the girls money. 

He found a wad of cash in his pocket that looked to be about 420 U.S. dollars. He guessed that it was from his last tour in the United States. It didn’t really matter because it was still a lot of money, and those girls would appreciate it anyways. 

As he got closer, XY noticed that their faces seemed to become a bit more closed off once they noticed him approaching. Assuming they were just nervous fans, he strode right up to them and dropped the wad of cash on the table. The girls were frozen, clearly not having expected the donation. XY smiled, proud of himself. Those girls would totally buy his next album. 

“Keep the change,” he told them, winking. 

He made his way to the front of the stage to try and get backstage, but the second he saw the large bodyguard at the backstage entrance, XY turned back to the crowd gathering around the stage. 

He wasn’t ready to confront a bodyguard after his last encounter.

Pushing his way to the front of the stage, XY stole a spot right near the front so he would have a great spot to watch the band. He barely had any time to question why he would want a spot near the front before the band came out a minute later. 

A girl in all pink walked up to the microphone set up at the front of the stage while the rest got settled in their positions. XY spotted Luka standing to the right of the pink girl. 

“Thank you all for showing up today! It means so much to us and the animals at the shelter!” the girl said. “We have a few songs to sing for you today so-”

An obnoxious cackling from above interrupted whatever the girl was going to say. Looking up to where the cackling was coming from, XY saw that a brightly colored woman was floating in the sky. 

Her hair was moving in all different directions. She had a belt of hair sprays around her waist and a long flowy cape behind her. The woman’s face seemed to be angry, and XY wondered what the source of her anger was. He kinda felt bad for whoever it was.

“THERE YOU ARE YOU SELF LOVING PRICK!!! YOU HAVE STOLEN MY HAIR PRODUCTS FOR THE LAST TIME!!!” the floating woman yelled, pointing straight towards him. She reached for one of the many cans around her waist and aimed it straight at him. 

At this point, most of the crowd around him had run away, too scared to be associated with the rock star. Jerks. 

Instead of running away like everyone else, XY simply moved closer to the front of the stage, ignoring the akuma’s rant. He wanted to see a concert, and an akuma wasn’t going to stop him. 

Honestly if XY got hit, then it would be the heroes’ fault for not saving him. If they wouldn’t do their jobs then who would? 

Right as he got to the front of the stage, Luka dived straight on top of him. Barely a second later there was a blast right where XY had been standing. 

He belatedly realized that Luka had acted as a ‘hero’ and saved him. XY crossed his arms in frustration. He didn’t need some wannabe hero risking his life to try and save him. XY could risk his own life all on his own. Luka had no reason to try and save him. 

XY huffed as Luka dragged him up off the ground and out of the park. He followed only because he wanted to give the wannabe a piece of his mind.

Luka dragged him towards some alleyway behind a group of buildings outside the park. The akuma was still following them, landing hits on anyone who had the misfortune of being in her path.

The people who were hit turned into puffs of colored air. Based on the smell of the air, XY could tell that it was hairspray and not good hairspray at that. 

The alleyway twisted around and they got pretty far, but unfortunately, it led to a dead end. Luka turned back towards the path they came down, only to stop in his tracks as the akuma appeared, blocking their path.

“Finally, I have you right where I want you,” the akuma said. She stepped closer to the two of them, and Luka pushed XY behind him, standing protectively in front of XY. 

“If you want him, you’ll have to go through me.”

The akuma chuckled. “Aw, you need your little boyfriend to save you,” she teased. “In that case, I guess I’ll just have to get you both.”

A yo-yo shot out from a nearby roof, wrapping itself around the akuma’s wrist effectively stopping her from spraying her can. “Nice try Hairspray!”

On the roof, Ladybug had a tight grip on her yo-yo as Chat Noir landed right next to her, examining the situation. “Looks like someone is having a bad hair day.”

Everyone in the alley, including the akuma, groaned at the pun. It was really bad, what was Chat Noir even thinking?

A purple butterfly flashed across the akuma’s face and quickly disappeared. With a new determination, Hairspray yanked on Ladybug’s yo-yo, causing her to fall into the alley. 

Taking advantage of Ladybug’s now vulnerable state, Hairspray whipped out her cans and started shooting at her. Ladybug quickly recovered and used her yo-yo as a shield to protect XY and Luka.

Chat Noir dropped down behind XY, startling him. “Grab onto me. I’m gonna get you two to safety.”

Luka moved and grabbed onto one of Chat’s arms. Chat reached out his other arm to XY, and the singer reluctantly took it. Why did everybody have the need to save him today?

Though he had expected it, XY couldn’t help but scream when Chat Noir shot the three of them up into the air. Chat proceeded to jump across multiple roofs until they landed in an abandoned street. 

“I’m never letting you save me again. I was in more danger than in that alley! I could have died!!” XY exclaimed, shooting his arms in the air. 

Luka and Chat Noir shared a glance, almost as if they were communicating something through their eyes. 

“You’re right. Jumping across the roofs was not safe. And you know you’re still not safe here.” Chat looked around for a second and spotted what he was looking for. Chat motioned for XY to follow. “Take this special portal, and you’ll immediately be transported to the safest place in Paris.”

Chat lifted up a sewer cover for XY to enter. “That looks like it goes to the sewers.”

“No, no, no, this is a special portal. My miraculous magic has transformed this sewer into a portal. All you have to do is go through it,” Chat reassured, a friendly smile on his face. 

XY shrugged, believing the hero because why would he lie? He started his climb into the portal only to lose his grip and fall straight into sewer water.

“HEY!! THIS IS JUST A SEWER!!!”


	3. Style Swap

The akuma attack didn’t take that long. XY had watched the entire fight on the Ladyblog on his phone as he tried to make his way through the sewers. He was glad that his phone survived the fall into the sewers.

It seemed that after Chat had tricked XY down the sewers, him and Luka blocked the hole XY had fallen down. He was now trying to find a way out, so he could tell them how cash money they were not being. 

The heroes had brought in Viperion, and he was being pretty useless. All he had been doing was watching the battle from the sidelines, occasionally yelling something at Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Whatever his superpower was it was pretty useless. Nonetheless the battle ended in about 5 minutes without Viperion’s help. 

Luckily, the battle ended right as XY found another ladder, so he climbed out of the sewer as fast as he could and started running down the street. 

If he hurried then, he could catch Chat and give him a piece of his mind. 

Glancing down at the live feed on the Ladyblog, XY saw that the heroes were near the Trocadero, so he picked up his pace. 

Thankfully, the sewer he had climbed out from was close to the Trocadero, but when he got there, a flock of reporters surrounded the heroes. 

Not wanting to risk reporters seeing him in his messy state, XY kept a good distance away from the growing crowd. He figured he might have a better chance at catching Chat Noir and confronting him when he was alone. 

His plan sounded so perfect that he couldn’t help but give himself a pat on the back. It wasn’t everyday he created an amazing plan. 

He didn’t have to wait long as Ladybug whispered something to Chat Noir and flew off. Viperion jumped away in the opposite direction and Chat Noir followed, after waving goodbye to the reporters. 

XY followed him, sticking to the shadows of buildings so he wasn’t recognized by any of his fans. He soon realized that Chat Noir was headed towards the park, which was perfect for XY since he needed to get back there to confront Luka. 

Chat dropped down in an alley about two blocks from the park. XY ran a bit faster before he used his portal magic to disappear. 

When XY got to the alley Chat had dropped in, he noticed that Luka was also in the alley. 

They looked like they were talking about something, but stopped once XY entered the alley. Everyone’s eyes were wide as the three of them stared at each other. No one uttered a word as a beeping sound cut through the silence. Chat glanced down at his hand and let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m glad you are both safe! Try not to become an akuma’s target next time guys!” With that, Chat jumped out of the alley, much to XY’s anger. 

“HEY!!!” XY yelled, running to try and stop Chat, but the hero was much faster than him, bounding out of the alley lightning fast. 

The only person left in the alley was Luka, who was trying to sneak out the alleyway.

“Don’t you dare! Someone has to do my dry cleaning! And you helped Chat Noir lure me down into that sewer, so that means you have to do my laundry,” XY declared, crossing his arms. 

The blue-haired boy groaned, knowing that he wasn’t going to get out of this situation easily. “Alright, just let me make a few calls. And we can go do your laundry.”

\--

It turned out that the concert in the park had been canceled and rescheduled due to the akuma attack. At least that’s what Luka had claimed. His band members were going to pack up the rest of their equipment while Luka was helping XY. 

XY didn’t miss the obvious distaste in Luka’s tone, but he shrugged it off, figuring that he was just upset because he was going to have to pay for XY’s expensive dry cleaning. 

The entire walk was quiet, which bothered XY for some reason, but he didn’t see any reason to do anything about it. He mostly didn’t know what to say and was trying to hide his identity from any fans or paparazzi. It wouldn’t do him any good to be spotted with the wannabe in his gross state. 

It wasn’t until they were by the Seine that XY realized Luka wasn’t leading them to a dry cleaner. 

“Hey, where are we going?” XY asked.

“We’re going to my house so you can get your clothes all clean and maybe you can take a shower.” Luka sniffed and scrunched his nose. “Yeah, you definitely need a shower.”

“I’ll have you know that it’s your fault that I smell and look like this!” XY huffed. 

Luka just rolled his eyes and continued walking down the sidewalk at a slightly faster pace. 

“So where is your house anyway?” XY looked around but couldn’t see any houses nearby. 

All he could see was the boats people rented space for on the Seine. He had one somewhere, but couldn’t remember where it was located.

“I live there.” Luka pointed at a large and colorful ship with a rainbow rooster on one of the masts. “We call her, The Liberty. I hope you don’t get seasick.”

XY ignored the small smirk on Luka’s face. Instead he stared in awe at the houseboat Luka called home. “You live on a pirate ship?!?”

“Uh...yeah…”

“That’s so cool!” 

Even when they boarded the ship, XY couldn’t help but notice every little thing on the ship. Mostly because everything was on the floor and he had to watch his step, but that didn’t stop him from looking on in awe at everything. It wasn’t everyday he walked onto a pirate ship. 

Wait if Luka lived on a pirate ship did that mean he was a pirate? Nah, no pirate would subject himself to dressing like that. Pirate’s had a flair that Luka just didn’t have.

Luka led him downstairs, where XY learned the bedrooms and bathrooms were. For a pirate ship it seemed pretty nice. It was definitely cleaner than the top, which he appreciated.

“You can shower in here and just drop your clothes outside the door. I’ll bring you something to wear while they’re being washed,” Luka instructed, opening the door to the bathroom. 

The bathroom definitely didn’t look like much, XY probably wouldn’t have been able to fit his entire closet in the small space. There was just a small green toilet and sink. The mirror right above the sink was so small that XY couldn’t even see his hair in it. There was a curtain towards the back that must’ve been the shower. 

“Just make sure you hand wash my jacket. It’s very delicate. Wash my jeans on the delicate cycle and don’t wash them on high heat. I don’t need these skinny jeans getting more skinnier. Now, do you have any hair products? My hair is going to need some serious work after this shower.”

Luka just stared at XY with an absolutely done look on his face. “I’ll see what my _sister_ has.”

With that, Luka left him alone in the ship’s bathroom. Pushing back the small curtain, XY spotted a showerhead and drain. 

“Hey, where’s the bathtub?”

\----

After Luka taught him how to use the shower, XY spent about an hour cleaning himself off. At least that’s how long it took for the hot water to turn cold, but even that wasn’t enough. He missed his constantly warm rose petal baths that he got at the hotel. 

But he figured not everyone was as lucky as him if the lack of designer soap was any indication. 

At some point, Luka had entered the bathroom, with something in his hand. XY had yelled at him, thinking he had a phone and was trying to get a picture of him in all his naked glory. Luka had just started yelling back, but XY couldn’t hear him. Eventually, Luka had left, effectively ending their screaming match. 

Exiting the shower, XY noticed a stack of clothes on the sink counter. He was pretty sure they hadn’t been there when he first came in, but he tended to miss a lot of things. Clothes weren’t hard to miss, especially ones as cheap looking as these. 

The clothes fit XY surprisingly well. Despite how rough looking the jeans appeared, they were surprisingly very soft. They felt like sweatpants but fit like skinny jeans. The T-shirt was comfortable, but it had an outline of Jagged Stone’s face on it, which ruined the shirt for him. 

Admiring himself in the mirror, he realized he kind of looked like a blonde better looking version of Luka. Definitely hotter, XY thought, giving himself a smile in the mirror.

Satisfied with how he looked, XY tried to imagine what Luka would look like in his clothes. Unfortunately he was having trouble picturing it, so he decided he would have to settle for the next best thing. Dressing up Luka himself to see.

XY exited the bathroom looking for Luka only to find him on his bed strumming a black and white guitar. Luka had his eyes closed, and he looked so peaceful. It was really weird to see him like this since all XY’s really seen is the serious side of Luka.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Luka was like when he wasn’t playing hero. 

“What are you doing here?” afeminine voice asked from behind XY. The soft music coming from Luka’s side of the room stopped as Luka acknowledged XY’s presence.

He turned around to find a purple-haired girl on another bed in the room. She looked at him with a disgust that XY didn’t understand. He had never seen this girl before, so what would she have against the fabulous XY himself? If anything she should be grateful that she’s even able to bask in his presence. 

“Jules, he’s here as our guest,” Luka assured, placing his guitar down on the side of the bed. “I know you don’t like it. Trust me I don’t either, but play nice.” 

‘Jules’ grumbled something under her breath and left, walking upstairs to the deck. Luka’s face had flushed red, apparently understanding whatever the girl had said. 

“Juleka!”

A soft giggle came from the stairs, but other than that the girl disappeared, leaving the two of them alone in the room. 

Sighing, Luka picked up some clothes and hair products at the foot of his bed. 

“Anyways, here’s some hair product I found and your clothes. Though I have to admit you don’t look too terrible with your hair down like that,” Luka commented, handing him the hair products and clothes. 

The amount of products Luka handed to him wasn’t what he was used to, but he guessed that’s what it meant to be a pirate. No proper hair products to look decent. 

“Thanks.” XY paused, looking up at Luka. “As a sign of my gratitude for taking me in, I have decided that I am going to give you a makeover.”

“Oh, that’s nice really, but I really can’t-” Luka started to protest as XY dragged him to the bathroom. 

“Nope, you’re gonna accept my gift, and I won’t take no for an answer. Now take off all of those bracelets, what do you even need them all for?”

\---

Twenty minutes later, Luka was wearing XY’s clothes and, thanks to XY, had his hair styled like XY’s signature hairstyle. In XY’s opinion, Luka looked amazing. Probably even cuter than he looked before. 

From the bathroom counter, XY grabbed Luka’s bracelet and hoodie from off the counter and put them on. If he was going to swap styles with Luka he was going to do it right, and that meant dressing exactly like him.

“And done! What do you think?”

Luka nervously stood up from his spot on the toilet and walked over to the bathroom mirror. “Oh my gosh. I look like a goth Johnny Bravo.”

“Awesome! I told you my hairstyle isn’t that ridiculous.” XY grinned, satisfied with how Luka seemed to like his new look. 

“Dude. That’s not a good thing. It feels like there’s a massive brick on my head,” Luka deadpanned. “Seriously, how much product did you use?” 

Glancing at the empty containers of hair products, XY chose to ignore Luka’s question. “You’ll get used to the weight. I think you look amazing.”

Watching the blush form on an XY-dressed Luka, XY realized what he had been trying to deny for the past day. He was falling for this wannabe rocker. 


	4. Collaboration

There was some force working in XY’s favor because right as he made his realization, his phone went off. One of the first songs he had ever released, _Answer Me_ , blared from his phone. It wasn't the first song he had ever written. No, the first song he wrote his father said it wouldn’t sell and told him the best way to produce music was to have other people do it for you. 

XY moved away from the bathroom mirror to check his phone. His father was texting asking to meet for dinner later, which meant yet another boring business meal. Those were never fun because he had to be all serious and stuff, which was the exact opposite of his personality.

Plus he never really needed to be there. His father just told him plans for his career, and they moved on with their lives. It’s not like XY had decisions to make.

XY made bad decisions. That's what his father always said, so it was better to leave it up to other people to decide what was best.

“This has been fun, but I better go before, uhh, before someone recognizes me in these horrid clothes,” XY says quickly, moving to the bathroom door. “Can’t have my fans seeing me like this.” 

“Of course. Image is everything. I wouldn’t want to be the one to ruin yours,” Luka said, dryly. 

XY smiled. Luka already knew the first things about being a musician. 

“I’m glad you understand! It’s definitely nothing against your personal style. Like it’s not all bad. This hoodie is super comfortable. How does something so nice and soft like this exist?” XY stopped his rant, realizing Luka was smirking at him. “Anyways gotta go. This was fun, we should do it again sometime!”

“NO, WE SHOULDN'T!!” he heard Luka yell, but XY was already at the top of the boat. 

He dashed off the boat, running towards Le Grand Paris. Being around Luka seemed to have some effect on him that he hated to admit to himself, and he did not need Luka figuring that out. 

He would probably use it as blackmail to get XY to buy him anything he wanted. After all, that’s what everyone else wanted.

XY was grateful that he didn’t run into anyone he knew on his run back to the hotel. If his dad found out he was playing dress-up like a little kid, he would get the worst lecture ever. 

Thankfully when he returned, he still had about two hours until dinner with his dad, so he pulled out his laptop to play the Sims for a bit to try and distract himself. 

It wasn’t until he was deep in a game with two male sims trying to become famous while raising a daughter that he realized he made Luka and himself in the Sims. What made things worse was that the Luka character had a more successful career than him. 

Frustrated, XY slammed his laptop shut and threw it on the couch. Clearly, these feelings for Luka weren’t going to go away easily. 

That blue-haired wannabe was giving him so much trouble, and he didn’t even know it. He wished that he was right there in his bedroom so XY could yell and give him a piece of his mind. Maybe cuddle a bit. Or even share secrets.

Just so Luka trusted him. Then he would blindside him with feelings. That way XY would have something on Luka.

Yes, that’s what he’ll do. Xavier-Yves Z Roth will make Luka Whatever His Middle Name is Couffaine fall in love with him.

Now all he had to do was figure out how exactly to do it. 

\----

The sweet sounds of his own music filled his ears as XY slowly woke up. The slight pain in his back let him know that his position on the couch the previous night was not very comfortable. 

XY ignored the pain, moving to check his phone. 

There were about ten messages from his father, nine more than he was used to. Most of the messages were questioning his whereabouts, which he found strange. XY hardly leaves his room, so it was easy to find him if someone really needed him. 

It wasn’t until he scrolled up to the message from yesterday afternoon that he realized he skipped dinner with his father. 

Quickly typing a response back, XY tried to think of an excuse as to why he never made dinner. Outright saying that he was watching rom coms to figure out how to make some guy fall in love with him was probably not the best. Especially considering his father wanted him to stay single, so all the girls would buy his album.

Instead, he lied, saying that he had found a great new song and was planning to record it as soon as possible. It would get his father off his back for a while and give XY more time to figure out what he was going to do. 

He wanted to get on this Luka thing as soon as possible, but his movie marathon hadn’t been very successful. While the romcoms gave him some ideas, there were many flaws. 

Like for one, two weeks in when the feelings are budding, Luka could find out what XY was doing and then hate him for it. It could ruin everything even if in a few days they made up. 

Unfortunately for him, his father replied, saying he would stop by the studio to make sure everything was going alright. Which meant XY actually had to go down to the studio and find a song to record. 

Just Great. It was gonna be a long day. 

\----

Everything was stupid. 

None of the producers knew what they were doing, and XY couldn’t find a song to steal. He found that most of the producers at the record company were very nervous around him and didn’t want to upset him, which in turn just upset him even more.

“You guys can’t do anything right! How hard is it to just help me pick a song for my next album! There’s so much talent out there! Just find someone! I mean it can’t b-”

A knock at the studio door interrupted XY’s ranting, and everyone turned to see Luka there. 

All the producers started whispering among themselves. From what XY gathered, “who would dare interrupt XY?” 

XY tuned them out and instead focused on Luka. He looked very out of place with a plastic bag on his shoulder and his scruffed up everyday look. 

XY couldn’t think of any reason for Luka to show up, but this was perfect. He could woo Luka and record a song for his dad in one fell swoop.

“Luka! What are you doing here?” XY asked, turning on his charm. He needed this to work or else he would have no way to get Luka back for the feelings XY was feeling.

The producers had stopped whispering instead, choosing to watch the interaction between XY and Luka. Their interest in what was happening was really getting on XY’s nerves. 

“Could you guys go make music or something? You’re not needed right now,” XY told them, subtly implying that they should leave.

It worked as producers quickly grabbed their things and bolted out the door, leaving just Luka and XY in the studio. 

“Uhh, I just dropped by to return your clothes. I don’t really need them, and Juleka was about to sell them online, so I thought you might want them back before she did that.”

XY blinked. XY vaguely remembered the purple haired girl from yesterday. Based on what Luka said, she didn’t seem very cash money to him. 

“Oh, uh thanks.” It was weird the effect Luka had on him. One minute his head is filled with so many thoughts and ideas, and then the next it’s just head empty, no thoughts. 

Luka handed him the plastic bag with clothes. XY took it and set it down on the floor. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear, but were you trying to find a song to steal?” Luka asked, moving to the laptop XY had been looking at. 

XY couldn’t help but feel that Luka was accusing him of something, but he had no clue what. It wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong. 

“I mean yeah. It’s how I get all of my music. What else am I supposed to do?” XY flopped back into one of the studio chairs. The chair made a slight creak as it took on XY’s full weight. 

“You could try writing your own music. You’re less likely to have akumas target you that way.” Luka crossed his arms while taking a deep breath.

“When has an akuma targeted me for stealing music?” XY scoffed.

“Are you…? You’ve got to be kidding me right? I was akumatized because you stole my band’s song!” 

XY blinked. “You were? Huh, no idea how I forgot that. So were you a good akuma?”

“Wha-I-what does that even mean!?” XY inwardly smiled as Luka’s face became redder. 

“Like did you win?”

Luka gave him a look that said, _are you kidding me?_

“Considering that you still have your voice, no I did not win.”

“Some akuma you were,” XY scoffed. 

XY wasn’t really sure how, but Luka’s face almost looked like a tomato at this point. It was really cartoonish and super adorable. 

“Well if Ladybug hadn't stopped me, then you would be mute, and you would somehow have to explain to your fans how you’re still able to ‘sing’ your songs.” Luka smirked as if he was proud of something. 

“That’s easy! We would just keep making the music! It’s already what we do. Doesn’t really matter if I can’t hear them.”

XY could practically feel Luka’s anger coming off in waves. If Luka hadn’t taken a deep breath, XY was almost confident an akuma would’ve appeared. Though maybe that wouldn’t be too bad, it would give him an excuse for not having a song for his dad.

“Before I completely lose my cool, Xavier-”

“It’s XY actually.”

“Xavier-Yves. It is in your best interest that you decide to start writing your own music and shut up when other people are talking for crying out loud,” Luka finished. His face started turning back to it’s normal pale color, much to XY’s disappointment. 

XY couldn’t help but think Luka looked cuter mad. It was just a fact.

“That’s too much effort. I’ve tried and I suck.”

Luka frowned. It was debatably cuter than when he was angry.

“If you suck, why don’t you try writing one with someone else? I’m sure if you at least have some ideas then someone else could help you polish things,” Luka asked. 

XY paused. He’d never thought of doing that before, or really, his dad had never thought of that. He had always said that success was based on individual effort, not a group effort, so help from others was usually out of the question.

“What do you mean? Like a collab?”

Luka shrugged. “Yeah, something like that. I’m sure there’s someone out there who would be willing to work with you.”

That wasn’t necessarily true. Most other artists in Paris had either stolen their work by him, or he’d made fun of them so much that they cut off all contact with XY. Even some of the celebrities his dad produced were willing to risk their contracts just so they wouldn’t have to work with XY. 

Perhaps there was still one musician that might help him, XY thought, looking towards Luka. 

Putting on his best puppy dog eyes and duck face, XY asked, “Would you collab with me?”

Upon hearing XY’s question, Luka’s face turned into a disgusted one. 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll help. But promise me one thing?”

“What?” XY asked eagerly. He would never admit it to Luka, but the thought of working with him made XY extremely excited. 

“Never ever make that face again.”

\----------------

As it turned out, Bob Roth never stopped by the studio. But XY couldn’t have cared less that his father never showed. He had so much fun with Luka that working didn’t even bother him. 

It turned out Luka was an amazing guitarist. He was also very talented at the kazoo, making the harsh noise sound very melodic and pleasing to the ear. 

The two instruments combined with XY’s sound mixing skills produced an awesome new song that he couldn’t wait to show his father. Even the producers that helped record the song said it was something no one could have ever imagined. 

All in all, it was a great experience that XY wanted to do again. Who knew that a new music partner was all one needed to make good music? 

When he got back to his room, XY ordered some fried chicken from room service and turned on the TV. He wasn’t really interested in what was on, but he left it on just as background noise. After all, the news could mention him in something amazing he did. 

He was just ready to relax from a long day’s work without a care in the world. 

Looking over at his bed, XY noticed Luka’s clothes thrown in a pile at the end of the bed. It would be nice of him to return Luka’s things. Especially since Luka returned his clothes instead of letting them be sold online. 

XY sighed as he went to pick up the clothes. Luka better give him something in return for all of this. 

Maybe he would give him a kiss on the cheek. Now _that_ would be a great payment. 

He had almost gathered everything. The last item on the floor was a plain silver bracelet. It was really strange cause all of Luka’s other bracelets were very colorful. 

Grabbing the bracelet, it surprisingly turned a soft purple color, and a bright light filled the room. XY had no choice but to cover his eyes, dropping the clothes in his hands. 

When the light cleared, there was a green snake thing floating in front of him. 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”


	5. Kwami Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to miss yesterday's chapter. Time just got away from me, but here it is! I hope you enjoy!

“Are you done yet?” the green thing asked. 

XY had been screaming for maybe 10 minutes at this point, but he didn’t care. There was some floating green thing in his room, and it just talked to him. Omg it just talked. Instead of screaming this time XY started to hyperventilate and pace his room. 

This was not happening. He just passed out after a long day. He was dreaming. He had to be. 

“Deep breathsss,” the thing instructed, putting its paws on XY’s face. 

He could feel the cool touch of the thing’s paw hand thing. The fact that XY could feel it told him that this was most definitely not a dream. In dreams you didn’t feel anything, and he was most definitely feeling things.

“My name is Sass. I am the kwami of intuition,” the thing bowed a little towards XY, which helped him calm down a little. 

“Hold up green dude. What’s a mommy?” XY started, looking around the room for any cameras. This could all be some elaborate prank for one of those tv shows. 

“ _Kwamiss_ are magical creaturess that give holderss magical powerss through their miraculousss. Mine iss the power of intuition,” Sassy explained calmly. “When you transsform I resside in the bracelet there.”

XY glanced down at the now light purple bracelet. “Why does it look girly?”

Sassy’s tail unfurled, and the kwami had an almost surprised look on his face. “Um, the miraculous dissguissess itsself to match the ussser. It looksss that way becausse on ssome unconssciouss level you want it to look like that.”

“I think it messed up. I’m not wearing this. It’s too girly.” XY huffed and held out the bracelet to Sassy. The kwami took it in his little paws, and it transformed into a blue-green bracelet with a snakehead in the middle. 

“Woah, now that looks cool! I’d totally wear it if it looked like that.” XY took the bracelet out of Sassy’s paws, but the jewelry immediately turned back to its plain light purple color. 

He frowned. “Why won’t it stay the same?”

“It’ss dissguissed that way sso people won’t recognize the sssnake miraculouss when itss holder iss detranssformed.” 

“Well, I don’t want it then. You can hold on to it.” XY tossed it back to Sassy who scrambled to catch the piece of jewelry. 

“In that casse, if you could just return me to Ladybug I’m ssure-”

“Did you say Ladybug?” XY interrupted. “Wait do you turn people into heroes?”

“Yesss...Oh my, I fear a misstake hass been made. I mussst immediately be returned to Ladybug.” 

XY considered what the Salami said. If he could turn people into heroes, then he could turn XY into a hero. That would be so cool. He could help Ladybug defeat akumas and replace Chat Noir entirely. Album sales would go up once people realized he was an amazing hero. Even Luka would fall for him. He could see it now. 

“How do I transform?” XY could barely contain his excitement as he bounced in front of the Safari.

“I’m not ssure that’ss besst. Bessidess, I’m famished. My last holder wass unable to feed me. So even if I told you how to trassform, it would not work.” Sassy’s floating took on a nervous nature, but XY ignored it. 

There was something interesting about what Sassy said. But he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“If I gave you something to eat, would you tell me how to transform?” XY asked. He needed to get on this Kalamari’s good side otherwise he would never become the hero Paris needed. 

“I ssuposse sso,” Sassy responded. 

“Ballin’.”

\--------

The fried chicken he ordered from room service was perfect for Sassy. When it arrived, he dived into the food, eating as much as he could. 

In between bites of food, Sassy explained how his powers worked when XY was transformed. He informed XY that the bracelet would allow him to become a hero, and XY was debating putting on the girly looking bracelet. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what else it could look like when he remembered how it looked when he first picked it up. It was a grey color, which didn’t make a whole lot of sense to him. 

“Hey, this was silver before, why is it this girly purple color now?” 

Sassy’s expression turned to one of fear at XY’s question. 

“Different holderss have different lookss. The miraculouss musst’ve noticed that you did not intend to wield the ssnake, so it would have stayed like my previouss holderss until you intended to activate it.” Sassy looked concerned at XY’s face. If XY had to guess, Sassy was worried about how he would react knowing someone else had a cooler bracelet looking color. 

“That doesn’t make sense because that Luka guy had this before, and it didn’t change for him.” XY waited for Sassy’s explanation, but when it didn’t come XY realized what it meant. “Wait a second. Luka was your previous holder, wasn’t he?”

Sassy nodded reluctantly in confirmation. 

“Oh, this is too good. You gotta tell me how to transform now.”

\------

XY wasn’t the biggest fan of his superhero look. For one, his suit had no capes. How were people supposed to know he was a hero if he didn’t have a cape? Plus the suit was dark green with no obvious symbol identifying who he was. Plus he had this weird green mini piano thing. He wasn’t sure the point of it, but it fit snugly at his waist. 

Once he transformed, XY started running across the roofs of Paris to get used to the new powers that Sassy had given him. It was a really cool feeling and one he kind of hoped he would never get used to. 

XY was headed straight towards the pirate ship that Luka lived on so he could show off his new look. He was certain that Luka would be amazed. 

Landing on the deck of the boat was a tad bit difficult. There was a bunch of trash lying around, so when XY tried to land he ended up slipping on a ball and crashing into a drum set. The cymbals on the drum created a loud sound that was sure to have woken anyone right up. 

Sure enough someone had woken up and was making their way up to the top of the ship. 

XY scrambled to pull himself up into a hero pose, and he just managed to do it as Luka’s flashlight shone on him. 

“I am Cash Money! The new protector of Paris!”

The light got brighter as it moved closer to XY, and he had to squint so the light didn’t blind him. 

“XY!?” Luka exclaimed. “How? Why!? You need to detransform right now!”

XY pouted. “Aw, how did you know it was me?”

“For one, your name kinda gave it away, plus I’m pretty sure you stole my miraculous the other day.” Luka turned off the flashlight moving closer to XY. “At least you’re not Hawkmoth.”

“Hawkmoth is totally not cash money. I could never be him. I’m cash money 24/7,” XY proudly stated. 

He paused for a second, wanting to detransform but realizing he had no idea how to.

“Uh, how do you detransform?” XY blushed, embarrassed that he needed to ask Luka for help. 

“Say ‘Sass, scales rest’,” Luka instructed.

“Sassy, scales rest.” A bright flash of green flew over him, and XY was back in his normal everyday clothes. 

“Now can I have my miraculous back?” Luka held out his hand patiently. 

“Not so fast. I know your secret, so I need some kind of compensation for this.” XY took a step closer to Luka, but he hadn’t realized he was on some kind of stage so he fell forward. 

“Woah!” Luka exclaimed, catching XY before he could hit the ground. 

It was at that moment that the lights around the ship turned on, so XY could properly see Luka. 

“Um. We’re home?” a soft voice questioned. XY looked past Luka to see the girl from the other day and another older woman. 

Luka quickly let go of XY and turned towards the two women. XY glared at Luka. If XY had been anymore distracted he would’ve fallen flat on his face. It would’ve been a disaster for his public image.

“Oh, Luka, I didn’t know you were having a friend over! We’ll just get out of your hair, so you two can just carry on,” the colorful older woman said. She pushed the girl, Tools?, towards the bottom of the ship. “You boys have fun!”

XY wasn’t sure if it was just the lighting, but it almost looked like she winked towards them before disappearing under the ship. 

Luka turned back towards XY a light blush on his face. “Sorry about that.” Luka coughed. “So, uh, what did you want?”

“What?” XY blinked in confusion. What would he want? 

The weird encounter with who he assumed to be Luka’s mother had completely shut down his brain. Did she think they were a couple or something like that?

“To keep my secret,” Luka continued, waving his hand to his wrist. 

“Your secret...right...uh what was that again?”

“Yeah, nice try. Just give me back my bracelet.” Luka reached out towards XY’s wrist, but the musician reacted faster, raising his hand above his head. 

XY grinned. It was gonna be almost impossible for Luka to grab the bracelet since XY was a few inches taller than him. 

Luka tried jumping up to grab ahold of the bracelet, but XY kept his arm further away so Luka couldn’t reach it. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” XY wagged his finger in front of Luka. “In order to get this bracelet, I’m gonna need a kiss.” 

“A kiss?” Luka stopped his attempts and stared at XY. “That is the last thing I expected to come out of your mouth.”

“A kiss on the cheek and you can have your little bracelet back.” XY patted his cheek and turned it towards Luka. 

He couldn’t see Luka’s face but based on the sigh of reluctance he heard, XY knew he was gonna do it. After a couple of moments without feeling anything, XY turned to ask Luka what was taking so long, only to have his lips meet with Luka’s. 


	6. Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise (not really a surprise) double update!

The accidental kiss wasn’t half bad XY realized as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Luka’s lips were surprisingly soft and tasted like mouth. At least that’s what XY could think of since he’s never actually kissed anybody. 

Unfortunately, Luka realized what was happening. XY had never seen anyone move as fast when Luka pulled away and practically ran to the other side of the ship. 

There was a small part of XY that was disappointed that Luka had pulled away, but he pushed it down. He wasn’t ready to let his true feelings be known. That would just complicate everything. 

“You did that on purpose didn’t you!” Luka exclaimed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, but it didn’t matter. XY’s lips had graced Luka’s, and there was nothing that would change that. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose! I’m sure it was amazing! Kissing a famous star like me! You should be excited!” 

XY grinned as Luka’s face turned from shock to rage. This was better than any plan he could’ve come up with to get back at Luka. The kiss annoyed Luka in a way XY could never do on purpose. 

“Get out.” Luka pointed to the plank that led off the boat.

He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointment at this turn of events. Maybe the kiss wasn’t all good. 

Perhaps this was their big fight before they made up from the movies. 

“Fine, but don’t come running back to me when you want another kiss. Cause I won’t give you one!”

XY took off the bracelet and threw it on the ground towards Luka, marching off of the boat. If he was going to kick XY off, then so be it. 

XY refused to beg to stay on that rusty old ship. After all, it didn’t fit his image. 

\---------

XY groaned into his pillow. It had been three days since Luka had kicked him off his pirate ship, and it was miserable. 

XY hadn’t been able to do anything because he kept thinking about the blue-haired guitarist. It didn’t help that his father approved the song they made and released it as a single.

The song played practically every hour on the radio and every time he heard it, XY couldn’t help but cry despite the upbeat melody. 

He didn’t think that not seeing Luka would do this to him, but it hurt even more when he realized that Luka probably didn’t care for him in the same way. 

If anything, Luka was probably out there flirting with some other guy who wasn’t even as gorgeous looking as XY. In his opinion, no other guy, except maybe Luka, looked half as good as him. 

They didn’t deserve Luka. 

Or maybe they did. They weren’t the ones to kiss Luka, even if it was on accident, and be all smug about it. Nor did they force Luka to kiss him just to keep some dumb secret. 

XY sighed. Maybe it was really him that didn’t deserve Luka.

\------

The bright sunlight blinded XY as he stepped out of Le Grand Paris for the first time in a week. 

Camille, the daughter of the mayor, had somehow gotten into his room and was yelling at him to get dressed. He really didn’t understand what was going on. 

Once he had gotten dressed, Camille dragged him out of the hotel.

“Where are we going?” XY asked. The girl had a vice-like grip on his arm so it wasn’t like XY could just decide not to follow her. 

“WE are going to get you out of this weird funk,” she declared. “Basically, I have to do this assignment for school by helping someone, and I am not going to let Dupain-Cheng outshine me. Besides you need my help.”

“What makes you think that I need your help?” XY stopped walking, causing Camille to stop. 

He was XY for crying out loud. He would not have some nosy blonde girl help him. He didn’t need help. If he decided to sulk, then he would sulk!

“So you don’t want to know that the tacky blue-haired delivery boy is in the park? Or that he’s been in a sour mood for about a week? Coincidentally when you started locking yourself in your room.” Camille turned to face XY. She had a look on her face that said ‘try and prove me wrong’. 

“How do you even know all of that? I mean assuming that’s even what I’m upset about.” Mentally he pumped his hand for the amazing save. He didn’t need Camille knowing he had feelings for Luka. 

“For one, I have eyes. Plus, Adrikins is close with Luka, and he told me everything Luka told him.” Camille eyed XY. “Apparently you two had a fun little time last week.”

XY didn’t know this ‘Adrikins’ but he seemed to be a nosy little prick. If he was being honest with himself, ‘Adrikins’ left a bad taste in his mouth because he seemed close to Luka. But he wasn’t being honest with himself, so it didn’t matter. 

“What does this have to do with you doing something nice?” XY asked, crossing his arms. 

“I thought it would be nice of me to help you two idiots make-up. Of course, I don’t have to help, and I can go back to my room and just order a smoothie,” Camille commented, admiring her fingernails. 

“No! No, you can take me to him, but I refuse to apologize. He’s the one who should be apologizing.”

“Ugh! C’mon then!” Camille rolled her eyes and grabbed onto his arm, proceeding to drag him again.

\----

As it turned out, Camille was taking him to the same park Luka’s band had performed at. There were a few groups chilling in the park, but XY couldn’t spot the blue-haired beauty anywhere. 

Camille also looked around. She seemingly recognized someone and pulled him in the direction of a group chilling at a picnic blanket. 

Looking at the people on the blanket, he saw a blonde-haired boy and two dark haired girls. One of the girls had her hair in a bob, and the other had her hair pulled into two ponytails. He wasn’t really sure why Camille was dragging him to the group. They just looked like innocent park goers. But then he noticed Luka walking straight towards the blanket. 

XY stopped in his tracks. There was a strange feeling bubbling up inside him. He was struggling to place it. But it seemed like a song. He remembered how Luka said he felt like everyone had a song and it was a matter of figuring it out. 

This weird feeling felt like XY was finding his song. At least one for him and Luka. Breaking away from Camille, XY went to stand on a nearby picnic table. Camille protested along with the people sitting at the picnic table, but XY couldn’t care less. 

“Hey, Luka! This is for you!” Most of the park at this point turned to look at XY, but he only cared when Luka lifted his eyes to look at XY that he decided to start. 

He realized that singing this song was going to be a little weird considering he had no music and his voice wasn’t the best, but he didn’t care. This song was gonna come out no matter what he did. 

“MY ANACONDA DON’T, MY ANACONDA DON’T

MY ANACONDA DON’T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN

OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT HIS BUTT

OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT HIS BUTT

OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT HIS BUTT”

XY noticed how Luka had turned to look at his butt during the little serenade. 

He looked around the park noticing that it was oddly quiet. Most of the park was staring at him in awe. Some people’s mouths were dropped while other’s eyes were wide. Some parents were covering their children’s ears as their kids stared at XY. 

Turning back to look at Luka, XY noticed how he had a bright red blush on his cheeks. The blonde from their little picnic group pushed Luka towards XY. XY’s barely registered that the guy was likely Adrikins with how close he seemed to Luka. But it was clear that all of Luka’s attention was on XY. 

XY jumped off the picnic table he was on and closed the distance between the two of them. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words, a large burp escaped his lips. Huh. So that was what the weird bubbling feeling was. Not a song. Too late now. 

Taking one look at Luka’s face, XY realized this was not the right way to start this much-needed conversation. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I did not mean that. Or what happened the other night. It was all just a joke. I do the dumbest things sometimes like right now. That doesn’t matter, but can we go back to being friends or whatever we were? ‘Cause that was really nice.”

XY couldn’t read Luka’s face. Then again he was never good at reading faces, to begin with. 

Luka blinked and opened his mouth in response. 


	7. AU

“Sir, sir.”

XY groaned as sunlight shone through his eyelids. “Ten more minutes.”

XY turned over, but the sunlight didn’t seem to go away. In fact, it felt like it was all around him, but that didn’t make sense. His room only had one window, and he always kept the curtains closed. 

“Sir, I can’t let you do that. You’re blocking pedestrian traffic,” the feminine voice informed him. 

Whoever was trying to get him up wasn’t doing a good job because they should know that he doesn’t know big words like pedestrian. Maybe it wasn’t someone who knew him very well. 

That made sense. Though his father should know better than to send random people to his room. He was just going to ignore them. XY sighed, satisfied, settling back down on the hard bed to fall back asleep. 

“SIR!” The person yanked XY up. “I’m going to have to ask you to go or else I’ll have to take you down to the station.”

XY reluctantly opened his eyes to see a red-headed police officer. She reminded him of the chief of police’s daughter but much older. She appeared to be super annoyed, but XY could easily tell that she was one of his fans. 

“Hey, hey, hey, if you wanted an autograph, all you had to do was ask.” 

Grabbing the pen and pencil that was in the woman’s hands, XY quickly scribbled out his autograph and handed it back to the stunned woman. 

“Have an XY-cellent day!”

XY walked away from the woman. It wasn’t until he had walked about a block that he realized he was outside and not in the comfort of his own hotel room. 

Weird. But at least it made the woman appear less creepy. 

Shrugging off the fact that he couldn’t remember how he ended up outside, XY continued down the street. He ignored the stares that people were giving him. He was a celebrity after all. 

Though he enjoyed all the attention, he kind of wanted to get back to his hotel as soon as possible. It was really bugging him that he couldn’t seem to remember the previous day. 

It was cold, and he was starting to wish he had his phone on him. He would’ve easily called his dad to come pick him up. 

The faint sound of police sirens alerted his attention to a cop coming down the street. Maybe they would give him a ride back to his hotel. Waving his arms at the cop car, XY realized that it was the same woman from before. 

Huh, so she was a cop. If XY was into girls, he would totally turn his flirt up. 

She slowed down, moving her vehicle to the curb. 

“Sir, you can’t just walk around with no pants on,” she said once she rolled down her windows. 

“What?” Looking down, XY realized that the cop was correct. He had no pants on. The most surprising thing about his attire, or lack thereof, was that he only had a white tank on with a mysterious yellow stain on it. 

“How did that happen? I thought I had pants on,” XY thought out loud. 

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to come down with me.” The lady opened the back door to her car, but XY knew better. She was trying to arrest him and smear his bad name. He knew he shouldn’t have given her his autograph. 

“You’ll have to catch me first!” 

XY broke out into a run. Thankfully, the cop was surprised at XY running, so it took her a second to react, which gave XY more time to create more distance between the two of them. 

“This is Officer Raincomprix requesting back-up…” XY vaguely heard from behind him. 

He turned to see how far behind the officer was when he ran right into someone. 

“Hey! You should-” He stopped as he recognized the man in front of him as Luka.

It was so easy for him to recognize the blue eyes that sometimes occupied his dreams. Luka looked much older than XY remembered. His face was less round, making his cheekbones and jawline sharper. 

“Luka! I’m so happy to see you!” XY jumped up and hugged Luka. “You will not believe what I’ve been through ever since I woke up!”

“Uhh, could you please get off of my fiance?” a male voice said. 

Looking up, XY saw that it was an older looking Adrikins too. 

Did XY somehow jump through time? Cool. 

Time definitely hadn’t been kind to Adrikins. His blonde hair was a mess, and he was wearing some cheap clothing that XY couldn’t fathom wearing. 

Instead of letting go of Luka, XY hugged him tighter. This Adrikins was starting to get on his nerves, acting like he had possession of Luka. “I will not! We’re friends, right Luka?”

“Uh, dude, I have no idea who you are. And could you seriously get off of me?” Luka pushed a little, trying to separate himself from XY. 

“Of course you know me. It’s me, XY! Famous rock star!” XY did his signature hand movement to try and jog Luka’s memory, but he just stared at XY, confused. 

“You don’t remember me?” XY pouted. “I’m sure it hasn’t been that long. Let me see…”

XY trailed off, trying to think of some memories of the two of them. 

“Hey, seriously, get off or I’m-- DUDE ARE YOU NOT WEARING PANTS!?” 

Luka’s yelling startled XY, causing XY to let go of him. Luka took advantage of this and pushed himself up and moved closer to Adrikins. 

XY couldn’t believe it, Luka didn’t recognize him. And it seemed like he was choosing Adrikins over XY. Sulking, he barely noticed that the policewoman from earlier had caught up to him. 

He didn’t even care that his image would be ruined. Luka betrayed him. Or maybe not. His relationship with Luka was iffy at best. 

\-------

XY shot up in his bed in a cold sweat. His hair flopped in front of him, blocking his vision, but he didn’t care. That dream had felt so real, and it was horrible. Everything from sleeping on the street to Luka choosing _**Adrikins.**_

He needed to see Luka now. Jumping up, XY threw on one of his shirts and grabbed Luka’s jacket. 

He ran as fast as he could out of the hotel to Luka’s place. It was super dark and cold out. XY was glad that he had grabbed Luka’s jacket or else he might’ve frozen like a popsicle. Despite the rugged look to it, the jacket was very warm and smelt like Luka. 

Not seeing the normal plank out for the boat, XY did the next best thing and jumped onto the houseboat. He barely had a grasp on the boat, but he didn’t care as he started banging his legs against the boat. 

It didn’t take long for someone to notice him, and thankfully it was just the person he needed to talk to. 

“Xavier-Yves??? What are you doing? It’s 3 in the morning!” Luka asked, poking his head out from one of the holes on the side of the ship. 

“Uhh, could you help me up, and then I’ll explain?”

Luka’s head disappeared, and XY wondered if he was just going to leave him out on the boat. Just as XY was going to start kicking again, a pair of strong arms grabbed onto him and pulled him up onto the ship. 

“Thank you for saving me! It would’ve been horrible if my hair had gotten wet!” XY flopped onto the deck. 

“That’s what you deserve for jumping onto the side of a boat.” Luka gave him a look, but XY ignored it. 

“So, how are things?”

“WHA-You can’t just show up in the middle of the night and pretend everything’s okay! Why are you even here pantsless hanging off the boat like a crazy person?”

XY looked down and, sure enough, he only had his boxers on. “Why does this keep happening to me?”

“Xavier. Focus. Why are you here?” Luka stared straight at him with those piercing gel colored eyes. XY had to stop himself from moving closer towards them. He couldn’t remember where he and Luka stood, and he didn’t want to push it. 

“I had a bad dream,” XY mumbled, looking away from Luka. 

“What kind of dream?” Luka scooted closer to XY. 

XY had to stop himself from smiling. Take that Adrikins!

“I was in some alternate universe. You, uh, you didn’t remember me and didn’t want to be my friend.” XY purposefully left out the parts about Adrikins and the police officer. Those were a bit too embarrassing. “I guess I just wanted to make sure we’re friends right?”

Luka gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, we’re friends.”

XY straightened up a little. “Friends kiss sometimes right?”

“Uh, no.” Luka kept his eyes on XY as XY frowned a little. “Maybe we could do the kiss thing at a later time.”

“You’re the raddest, Luka!” XY reached over and pulled Luka onto him. 

“Whatever you say, Xavier.” Luka chuckled and XY couldn’t help but think that was the best sound he had ever heard. 

“Call me XY.”

“Yeah, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this work! I am glad you enjoyed it and I hope you check out some of the other works that were made for luxy week!
> 
> I may do more for this in the future but for now, this is where I'll leave things.


End file.
